twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alexa dreamer20/So much criticism for BD...
And all of it true. " We have to wonder if everyone who claimed that becoming a vampire was a serious, heavy choice was just delusional." Not a lot of people know that the sequel to Twilight was intended to be a book called "Forever Dawn." New Moon and Eclipse were basically written because Twilight got famous. Way to go Stephanie. I've seen too many bad Breaking Dawn reviews to not develop my own, but that's too long anyway. Breaking Dawn, aka "Bitter Disappointment", "Bloody Drama", "Brain Drain", or one that I find funny, "Bloody Diapers" is, to me, just a rushed ending. I don't even care about the characters that were stepped over anymore, you know? It's so annoying, and I know we're just unhappy because it's all about Bella...but it should be all about Bella. Even if the characters are given to little thought...the one thing that annoys me to ABSOLUTELY NO END is that all the characters, and I mean ALL, were all created to suit Bella's needs. Now try to tell me you don't agree.Give me one character, just one, and a trait that he/she has that doesn't serve for Bella. The most common: : The Cullen family: Edward-well duh, he's her lover who she forgets all about when she's pregnant with Renesmee. She knows she's going to die. This is stupid. Why would you give your life up for your baby if you're never going to see her/him, and you're going to lose your husband, who, by the way, hates said baby. :: Alice- she sees the future, she's crucial so that the Cullens survive..but it's really just to keep Bella alive. :: Carlisle- well, he nurses Bella, right? Bella needs a hot doctor. :: Emmett- well....Emmett is there, sadly, to raise Bella's ego, which is already too big to fit Forks. She beats Emmett....with one..little..:::grits teeth::: snap-able..hand. :: Esme- to take Bella's side so that she can keep her baby. :: Rosalie-who hates her, I don't care what she says. Just to have stupid Renesmee.Thumbs up for Jacob and food throwing. :: Jasper (for some reason he's always last:-?) - to make her feel better...to calm her down...and to have someone to be better than at control. The Werewolf pack - well,they're really there because Jake is there..and even if they say they're there because of vamps...they're really there to protect Bella when the Cullens ditch. It can't be just Jacob, right? And don't give me the "they protect the rez" crap. Seth is there to take on Riley...and I'm gonna break something very expensive that I'm using if I keep going. All other minor characters are that obvious, thank you. Soooo....am I right or am I right? So about those BD reviews...here are some lines I think have a point.(they're not from real critics, but, then again, anybody can be a critic.) "Throughout New Moon and Eclipse, her character starts to decline. In B.D., Bella becomes intolerable. This girl is unbelievably selfish. She begins the book whining about the beautiful, expensive car Edward bought her. She whines about the wedding preparations, the dress, the ring. Poor thing has to *gasp* marry the man of her dreams! The injustice! She is far more concerned about nameless, faceless people mocking her for getting married young than she is about the happiness of the man she claims to love more than life itself. " " What Queen Bella wants, Queen Bella must have. " " In B.D., the author sends the message through Edward that love and blind devotion are the same thing. They aren’t. Truly loving someone isn’t giving them free reign to stomp all over you and everything in their path, just because they think it will make them happy. Real love encompasses the occasional appropriate guidance of the loved one away from self-destructive desires toward a better way. But here, we are taught that if you love someone, you let them have what they want, all the time, without exception. " "This baby feeds on the blood of its mother and slowly sucks her life away? Bella has to drink human blood, while she’s still human, to save her life and the life of her child? And she LIKES IT? This is the same, human Bella that turned green and almost passed out while doing blood typing in Biology class, right? " "And the delivery of the baby…that was just plain disgusting. Bella vomiting gallons of blood, her bones snapping right and left, blood vessels popping in her eyes, Edward biting into her womb to get the baby out, and the tender moment when mommy sees baby for the first time is marred by said baby taking a bite out of her mommy." "First of all, from the moment she opens her eyes as a newborn vampire, everything is better. The world shimmers. She experiences everything so much more intensely, things are more beautiful, more colorful, more wonderful. What’s not to love about being a vampire? Within minutes, she is exhibiting the self-control that everyone else took decades to achieve. And how about the whole I-have-to-have-sex-before-I-become-a-vampire-because-all- my-human-emotions-will-be-gone-for-awhile? Nope! Not only does she still experience all the emotions and passions she had as a human, but they are intensified! By the time we’re finished reading about Bella’s new life as a vampire, we have to wonder why anyone wouldn’t want to be a vampire. All the build-up for Bella to grow and mature through sacrifice and self-denial, wiped away. ''So much better for her not to have to suffer through that stuff, right? ''" OUCH ﻿". I can't even begin to imagine the utter horror of someone who'd actually expected it to be good. " "I was shocked when I found out Bella was pregnant -- though, it was more of a 'Please shoot me now and spare me' kind of shocked.' " She's 18, just married, and has never expressed any desire to have children of any sort (much less mutated half vampire children). Add in the fact that the baby was totally unplanned and is slowly killing her... But nope, no biggie -- her heart just "swells to twice it's normal size" -- and here I'd hoped that that was the start of a heart attack or something. " "The name also needs to be mentioned (though I promise it will be briefly). Why would they name their daughter after the Loch Ness Monster? If it knew, I'm sure the poor thing would be insulted (the monster, not the kid). " ". You know the author doesn't know their character well enough when the readers begin to complain about them being out of character. " So guys...whatcha think? Are these reviews right..? Did you honestly honestly honestly like Breaking Dawn? And why? And...check out my 'Breaking Dawn Morals" blog! ﻿ Category:Blog posts